


Starflowers Fill Your Sky

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Roommates, Smut, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Tsukishima gets home a little earlier than Yamaguchi expected.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Starflowers Fill Your Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 24: Caught Masturbating

Oh, one wouldn’t think Yamaguchi a sexualized person. He was timid after all, nervous, easily flustered, which bespoke of chastity, newness, cleanliness. There was a nature beneath his outward veneer though, one that lent itself to control, determination, efficiency. Yamaguchi was quiet, could even sink into others to the effect of disappearing, but he had the potential to be a leader, to do whatever he set his heart to. His dreaming tendencies went beyond volleyball and pleasant futures, and perhaps they did extend to a certain lanky roommate. Tsukishima Kei was both a service and a sin, a blessing and a burden. He was Yamaguchi’s best friend, which was a part of the problem. Such a perfectly platonic craft interfered with Yamaguchi’s lust, and Tsukishima worming his way into most all of his fantasies was pretty annoying. That didn’t stop Yamaguchi from dealing with it though. He was glad Tsukishima would be running late. Studying wasn’t that big a deal to Yamaguchi anyways, and that’d give him extra time to console the persistent boner he’d carried since morning’s pass. The sky colored with favorable hues of orange and pink as the sun made It’s lazy descent to the horizon. Twenty minutes, Tsukishima’s text had read. He’d be stuck organizing the stacks at the library for twenty more minutes. Yamaguchi had sent Tsukishima an “okay, see you soon.” Twenty minutes should be plenty of time to nurse his arousal. Yamaguchi did like to take his time, but it never took him long. 

He leaned against their bedroom wall. He enjoyed standing, gave him lots of wiggle room. His phone laid on the bed, connected to the Bluetooth earbuds he had in. Yamaguchi didn’t need much help in getting off, but he appreciated a bit of audio erotica playing softly in his ear as he gave his body what it wanted. 

He started by twirling his hair around his fingers. Tsukishima didn’t cross his mind until his index got a little caught between a few strands of his dark olive hair. He imagined that if it were Tsukishima with his hand stuck in his hair, he’d scold him about becoming familiar with a brush and smooth out the knot. Yamaguchi shook his hand from his shaggy locks, flattened the knots in his hair under the pads of his fingers. he hadn’t closed his eyes yet, warm brown eyes pinned on the sunset outside. The audio he was listening to was a fantastical one about sex beneath the moonlight, focusing on a slow build up of foreplay. Yamaguchi liked it that way. As said, he liked to take his time. There was a warm tingle in his head by the time he’d gotten board with playing in his hair, and he welcomed it. He brought his hand down, slipping it under the collar of his scoop neck T-shirt, gliding his fingers over his shoulders just as the deep, affectionate voice of the narrator rumbled in his ear, “I spread kisses along your shoulders.” Tsukishima wondered his way into Yamaguchi’s thoughts once more, thin, gentle lips trailing over freckled skin. Yamaguchi hummed, holding the image, the fabricated feeling, close to his mind, close to his body. Yamaguchi made his way down, his surroundings sliding away, melding into the fantasy his imagination, and thee audio erotica in his ears conjured up. He splayed his fingers over his chest, wondered what it’d be like to have Tsukishima drag his hands across the skin there. That glasses wearing salt machine really wouldn’t stay out of his head. He blew a sigh, twisting his nipple between his fingers, running his free hand down his inner thigh, catching the warmth of his fingertips through the fabric of his pants. Yamaguchi wished he weren’t so hard to look at. He figured someone like Kuroo jerked off pretty easily, given how much he could feel himself, but Yamaguchi struggled with aesthetics. He had such an odd collection of features. Few people could pull off green hair, and he had been insecure about his freckles since he had become aware of them. But having someone tell you you’re beautiful, whispering sweet nothings amidst the backdrop of slow music and wet noises, with the ever present visage of Tsukishima, his uppity little voice and slender hands, it all helped Yamaguchi keep going, helped him catch slivers of that pleasure he knew he couldn’t have. He shuffled a little, letting his pants and boxers pool to the floor. His cock was erect, hot. A little experimentally, he circled a finger over the tip, shivering from the unexpected sensitivity. Well, he supposed it was time for him to _really_ get started. 

He begun by pressing the head of his cock to his stomach, and with his other hand made slow strokes, all the way from the base to the tip. His exhales became a touch heavier, a sizzling sensation running over his body. Steadily, steadily, he built himself up to a rhythm, eventually letting his erection drop, making twisting caresses up the shaft, quick, rough, erotic. He rolled his hips too, putting him into an all out squirm against the wall as he explored his body with his other hand, teasing himself, pleasing himself. He was lost in the music and moans resonating in his ears, almost not privy to his own groans and sighs. His eyelids had flittted shut, and he circled images of Tsukishima in his head, dreaming up what it would be like to perhaps have him touch him like this, how good it could feel. Like this, right now, it was almost a possibility. He could’ve sworn he heard something beyond his earbuds, but that was all white noise beneath his pleasure. Then, a dainty hand on his shoulder, his own name spilling loudly from another’s lips. 

“Tadashi!..” 

Yamaguchi stopped moving, and remained stationary for the next ten seconds, heart banging around in his ribs like a caged bird as he flicked his eyes open.

Kill him. 

Please. 

Just end it all.  


Kei Tsukishima stood in front of him, hand hovering over his shoulder, muted honey eyes wide and unnerved behind the lenses of his glasses, eyebrows arched, taut mouth opening and closing. Yamaguchi couldn’t breathe. Why the hell was Tsukishima here? Twenty minutes. He said twenty minutes. Yamaguchi knew for a fact that his erotic audio was only thirteen minutes, and that he was perhaps only ten minutes into it. Heat flooded his cheeks, cruising down his body. He was hyper aware of his pounding heart, of his exposed thighs, small and freckled, of his shirt and how it stuck to his tummy with sweat, of the disheveled state of his hair, the dark curls below his waistline, his cock. His unimpressive, flushed, dripping with precum cock. He wanted to cry, he really really did. 

“I wasn’t expecting you back so soon,” he murmured, hardly above a whisper, head bowed as he gathered his boxers and pants from the floor and pulled them back over his hips. 

“Well um,” Tsukishima looked away, “Yeah um, it didn’t take as long as I thought it would.”

“Sorry this is what you came home to Tsukki,” Yamaguchi scratched the back of his neck, slick with sweat, then he was jamming his earbuds into his pockets, grabbing his phone, and hurrying from the room. 

“Hey, Tadashi,” Tsukishima called. 

“Hmm?” Yamaguchi didn’t glance back, vision already blurring over with humiliated tears. 

“When you calm down, let’s talk okay?” 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi sniffled and bobbed his chin, retreating from the college dorm. 

And while Yamaguchi would’ve liked to have avoided Tsukishima for the rest of his life, he could only get away with hiding out in Tanaka’s dorm for so long. So, after a three day hiatus, he was back in his own dorm room, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at his lap, Tsukishima beside him. He hadn’t predicted the conversation would go the way that it did. 

“That was my bad,” Tsukishima had said, and after a pause he peered at Yamaguchi, “I didn’t mind what i saw though. I always knew you had a nice body but I didn’t think you were **that** cute. It’s a little unfair.” And all at once, Yamaguchi found his back squished into the sheets, fudge brown puppy eyes all wide as Tsukishima climbed over him. 

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” he asked, voice low, “Maybe picked up where you left off last time?”  


Yamaguchi had blinked rapidly and flushed. 

“I wouldn’t mind at all.... 

“Thanks Tsuki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Yams. Could **not** be me!  
> Thank you for reading. Comments are heavily appreciated, kudos too. :)  
> And remember to snag a nap and eat your favorite snack! <3


End file.
